Secrets Bound In Barbwire
by TheShipperOfShips
Summary: When a new family moves to San Francisco from Germany, they must leave their old life behind completely. The eldest son in the family befriends a boy who thinks he and the other share qualities. They have the similar nightmares, and fears. They'll soon realize they have more in common than they thought,but is this a good thing? (TW: Past tense rape) CroKri (mainly) & Smut later on.
1. Chapter 1

When entering the most beautiful forest anyone could imagine, you wouldn't expect to find what any soul could find at this tragic moment. The black forest wasn't exactly where you'd want to go very deep into, especially at this time of the night. But hearing the blood-curdling screams could make anyone nearby curious enough to go find the source and help, especially the intensity of the reason the screaming had been happening. Or to whom it was happening to. But it's too bad no one was close enough to hear these screams, or recognize the voice the screams had belonged to. The voice most likely belonged to the little boy tugging at his own bloodied ankle, screaming at the pain it had poured through his body. How had this child been bound to a large tree trunk by barbwire, was a question anyone could have thought.

Anyone besides said victim, that is.

"Eridan! Eridan come back I'll kill you! ERIDAN I SWEAR COME BACK PLEASE!" The boys strained and struggling voice screeched into the emptiness between pitch black trees around him, his extraordinary violet eyes searching through the vacant area. "Eri-" he cuts himself off with a long pitch-changing hiss, echoing through the darkness as he brought his even bloodier hand to his mouth, licking the fresh blood from one of his finger tips. Something in his mind clicked and he hurriedly reached the hand down to his pocket, rummaging around through it until a metal object came out, glinting in the moonlight through the leaves blocking most of the light above. "Eridan! YOU BETTER NOT TELL DAD YA HEAR ME!" He called over his shoulder, towards the leaves that had already been crunched by smaller feet than his own. He rubbed the knife's blade against the rough barbwire, which only made an evil screaming sound, causing the boys ears to ring. He closed his eyes, trying to block out the situation around him, trying to imagine something happy. He was able to imagine a better world than this, where he wasn't a stupid prince or whatever he was to this damned country and its entirety. A place where his family wasn't famous. A place where he wouldn't have to worry about being hunted by predators. A place where he didn't have a bounty over his head, around the darker areas that no one bothered to go through. Yes, a bounty where whoever molested the boy first would get a load of money, before running to another country, or something even more drastic. His mind went blank, and his eyes seeped shut, closing out the world around him, and In this imaginary world he was surrounded by unfamiliar faces, smiling and lit up. Probably something he had caused, by the attention he was being given by these happy strangers.

The faces called out his name, and spilled admiration to him. They said things like "What could we have done without you?" and "You're our hero." He started smiling, in the real world that is, laughing along with the laughter of the others around him, his light voice echoing through the dark emptiness around him. But soon everything was fading, the laughter turning back into the sound of the barbwire rubbing against the metal, before the screaming had stopped and he opened his eyes, tears filling them almost immediately after they had been uncovered. The knifes sharp blade now lay pressed through his horrendously pale skin, staining it with more of his crimson blood than it had been covered in already. His arm slung back, and he ripped the blade out quickly, biting his lip to fight from screaming again. The blade had dug into the top of the tree trunk, and he used it to pull himself to his feet by pushing down into the wood, lifting himself from the floor. "Eridan! Eridan please come to me! Please Eridan! I need you!" He let go of the blades handle and moved his uninjured leg forward, leaves crunching under his heavy foot as he did so. The sound repeated shortly after, but it wasn't in front of him, and he hadn't caused it.

His breathing stopped, and he felt himself go more pale than he had been naturally, if it was possible in any way. He wondered if someone was behind him. If it was worth it to turn around. He had only been 9, so it wouldn't be that likely for it so be someone younger than him, especially in this area of his property,at this time of the night. His head turned slowly, his somewhat-pointed nose revolving 90 degrees when he saw a quickly stopping shadow. There was a quick crunching sound in the distance, but the shadow didn't move. It loomed over him, feet taller than him. It was a size large enough to overpower him easily, which frightened him to the bone. He wanted to run home, but what if this wasn't his imagination? What if something really had been there, ready to hurt him. The sound in front of him continued, but he didn't trust the shadow. Especially since it hadn't a certain silhouette, and was just a blob. But it remained still, facing him , even when he heard his name called from ahead of him, a familiar voice. "Cronus Riese Ampora! What did you do to yourself!? Are you out of your mind!?" Cronus' (the boys) head snapped around as he was lifted quickly off of the floor, into his fathers arms. "Sorry papa...It's Eridans fault! I swear! He ran through the garden, and I tripped on something, and my foot was caught in barbwire and... THE SHADOW!" He pointed back to where the pure darkness had recently stood, and nothing was there. "Oh..." He seemed upset, turning back as the back of his fathers large hand pressed under his loose-falling hair, feeling his forehead. "Cronus this is very weird. You're not sick, neither did Eridan leave. He was with me the whole time." His father's voice sounded a mix of disgusted and confused, which even he hadn't understood himself.

He turned around and walked back in the direction he came, wanting to go home. He didn't stop his movement when his son gasped, gripping his shirt tightly in his small hands. "What is it Cronus?" Drache Ampora asked, hugging his son tighter in his arms, ready for anything to jump out at him. "Papa...Eridans foot prints aren't here anymore. I swear they were here Papa, I really do!" "Cronus, calm down. This is all a bunch of nonsense, so you're going to bed right away, and tomorrow we'll talk about what you did or didn't see."

The bright and colorful shining lights of the manor met Cronus' tear filled eyes, blurring his vision even more, so he closed his eyes. His purple orbs ached and strained, like a pain pulling at his nerves to make him go completely blind. He felt a thumb rubbing his cheek roughly wiping his tears, so he opened his eyes, allowing the tears to build up more. His scrawny arms moved up and rubbed his eyes, and he paused. His glasses. Where were his glasses. Cronus wiggled and pushed against his fathers forearm, trying to break free. He kicked his feet and thrashed his shoulders, the world seeming to move faster than his mind could process around him. "Cronus we're in your room already calm down." "NO MY GLASSES!" "We'll get them tomorrow." "BUT MY-" "I said we'll get them tomorrow." Cronus sighed, knowing if he argued he'd get another one of his books taken away. Yes, he preferred books over toys, unlike his brother who insisted he have every toy imaginable. His father pushed the covers on his bed back, and set Cronus down gently, then allowing him pull the violet satin blankets over himself.

Drache leaned down and laid a kiss down on the scars of Cronus' forehead. Cronus worried why his father wasn't saying anything about the blood pouring from his ankle and fingertips. But he'd rather not burden his father, especially at this time of night. His father stood leaned over him, closing the curtains that were over the window by Cronus' bed. "Goodnight Cronus." He whispered, walking to the doorway by the pair of lights witches that were both on.

With a swift motion and a 'click' the room fell dark, Enveloping Cronus, making every bit of his young soul uncomfortable. "Goodnight, Papa."

Once the door had been closed and all light was gone from his large room completely, he fidgeted, and rolled over. Curiosity got the best of him and he reached his hand down, bending his knee so he could get his hand closer to his ankle without hurting his back. He froze, letting the darkness encase him, and get the better of him.

His ankle hadn't bled at all, and all that was there was the scar of where a gash may have been years before.

The only thing that could have caused this gash, was the contact with the knife earlier, and that wasn't enough time for it to be a scar. The only scar Cronus knew he was able to have was the time he became obsessed 'saving the world' and that one kid had to go and mark him up with a knife, telling Cronus it was a tattoo.

You can only imagine how upset Cronus had been when he learned it wasn't, and that he'd be stuck with two lightning bolt shaped scars on the right side of his forehead, both completely identical. That didn't fight the fact that these were now just scars, and no blood had dripped from them since the shadow appeared, from what he could remember.

And that was only the start of it.

* * *

Cronus Ampora sat up in his bed, covered in a thick cold sweat, his white shirt clinging to his body. "Fuck not again." He groaned, slapping his hands onto either of his cheeks, rubbing them down his face, pulling his face in an odd way. His hands dropped to his sides and his face took its normal shape again, and with a sigh, he thought of this nightmare. It was a dream from his childhood, the life he swore he'd never think about again. But seeing as though dreams are uncontrollable, he was stuck with harsh nightmares sometimes, the memories of the reason he had to move to this stupid city,state, and country in the first place. He liked Germany better, but people only faked respect towards his family there, where now the respect they got was all based off of their actions.

Cronus' mind couldn't stop remembering himself as a child, still confused to this day why the man did what he did in such a creepy-loving way to an innocent child. Why ANYONE would love his little nerdy self at the time, what with all the idiotic decisions he made for himself. As a child he could have worn the finest top-rank designer clothes. What did he choose to wear? Stupid button-ups with little sweater vests over them. Or those lame dress shoes that always battered and bruised his feet, along with those slacks that were hard to move in.

His whole life confused him, and he wished he had always been the way he had been now. He was forced to have a new personality, and he refused to be anything like his brother, so he chose the 'cooler' path. It's a little too bad either way he'd turn out to be the most hated member of the nationwide-famous Ampora family. And even THAT was an understatement.

Life had gotten better since middle school though. In middle school he was the total nerd, top of the class, tattle-tale wimp. Yea sure he had muscle, and could fight most people off, but that didn't mean he'd WANT to. Now he didn't care about what people thought, and he played it off as a cool guy. Some people respected him as the gifted student, and some for him being the captain of the swim team. A majority of people hated him though, he hit on practically everything that moved, and for being 'a total show off' because he had money.

It wasn't HIS fault people called him a show off. It was Eridans, he was always waving money in peoples faces like nobodies damn business. But at the time the rumor had started, Cronus was desperate for attention. He hated being ignored and left out because he was the new kid. But once the attention came, in beatings and harsh words, Cronus wanted his independence back.

Being alone is the safest feeling in the world. No one can hurt you. You can't hurt anybody. And you don't have to have people worry about you. It's perfect, it's like one of those white-padded walls they had at mental hospitals. It was fool proof, and nobody could deny that in any way.

Except Cronus of course, he abused his privilege of being alone, which is far worse than something a fool would do. Cronus honestly saw himself as a pure reject, and even he saw through his cool guy act. Everyone knew deep down he hated himself, and hurt himself mentally. And sometimes physically. He used to throw himself into things, getting the pain he claimed to deserve. Sometimes he'd even knock himself out, just to feel like he could forget about things.

And Cronus knew why he hated himself.

It was because the man, the prize winner of the bounty, told him so. That man had caused the lines and lines of indented scars on Cronus' torso, wrapping around with a larger indentation on his back, where everything tied together. That man was the reason Cronus and his family had to move, and the first year of their new life, Cronus had to go through intense therapy. Someone to teach him that it was okay. Someone to tell him that the dreams were just dreams.

When one dream started, he usually had all six of his evil dreams in a row, the worst one waking him up screaming and crying each time. It only went up a step if Cronus hadn't a good day after his nightmare. He needed to get outside and find someone to cheer him up. Someone to talk to.

Someone to tell him it was okay.

But, who was that someone?


	2. The Seer, The Bard, and The Prince

Kankri Vantas sat on a park bench, the neck of his bright red sweater over his face, hiding his fear from the world to see. He was having his visions again, and they weren't pretty. His mind kept playing over the unidentified boys shriek, as the larger mans hands were pulling in opposite directions, tying the sharp metal into the creamy, pale skin the boy had. Kankri shook his head as the boy squirmed, the barbwire digging deeper into his skin, the perfection of a youthful body he had being taken away from him. Kankris head whipped to the side harshly, seeing the mans hands moving their way down the boys body, firmly gripping his waist. The man was about to pull the rest of the boys mud-covered clothes off, when light covered Kankris face, his eyes opening to the warm feeling.

"Some blood cells are red, the others are white. If I kissed you, would you put up a fight?" Cronus asked, the corners of his mouth raising after he'd hit on Kankri, who slapped the unlit cigarette from his mouth. "Cronus! I was...is there any small children related to you?" Kankri asked, turning to face Cronus who lazily flopped down on the bench, an arm going over Kankris shoulder. Kankri flicked the arm away, not in the mood for Cronus and his smooth talk. "Well...no. Eridans is the youngest in my whole family," Cronus said, eyes looking over Kankri who was still a bit shaky, arms unsteady and jittery. "Why?" Cronus asked, grabbing one of Kankris arms, who froze at the touch, before his face turned with an anything but pleased expression. "Release me." Kankri spoke, pushing the hand away again, but this time, it stayed. Kankri raised his eyes to Cronus, who stared lazily into his, an awkward feeling washing over them. "Kan. What's wrong?" Cronus asked once again, his accent making his w's and v's sound similar.

"Well...my visions. They're back. But this time they were worse. The boy...he resembled you! A lot actually! He looked like a younger version of you and..." "And what Kan!?" Cronus asked, yelling in his face, wanting his answer. "They boy looked in trouble. Like the man with him looked like he wanted to do nasty things. He tied the boy up and-" A hand covered Kankris mouth and Cronus looked at the floor, a look of hurt on his face. How did Kankri see that? He knew Kankri had weird visions of the 'future' and shit but this was ridiculous. That wasn't even the future, it was the past.

But what if he were to have the dream of that again? Cronus couldn't let that happen. He released Kankri's mouth and grabbed his hand instead, standing up quickly after. "Let's go see a movie!" Cronus exclaimed,changing the subject to anything besides what they had just spoken of. "But Cronus my vision-" "Ice is cold, the sun is hot. You should answer my question, and I should not!" Cronus exclaimed, turning towards the direction of the parking lot where his car was. "You and your damn poems. Fine, let's go see a movie if you wish. Not one of your romance films, you know seeing those with you make me triggered and uncomfortable." Kankri said, allowing Cronus to drag him through the park, to the opening where there was yellow painted gates with a sign that said 'Skaia park'. "Yea chief, whatever. Let's see a comedy yea?" He asked, letting go of Kankri's hand and the sleeve of his bright red sweater.

Yes, it was summer, and Kankri Vantas was wearing a brighter-than-tomatoes red sweater.

"Sure, but I'm not choosing, I'm horrible at choosing funny movies. I always seem to choose the movies that people find boring." "Yes Kan I know, no need to blabber." Cronus rolled his eyes, reaching in his jeans pocket to grab his car keys. He continued walking, ignoring Kankri's small speech of how rude it was to say that. He popped his neck before putting the key in the hole on the door handle, twisting it, and pulling it back out. He threw the door open and leaned over, unlocking the door for Kankri. "I suppose you're going to put the top down?" Kankri asked, sliding into the car and closing the door. Cronus laughed and nodded, doing the same. (Description of car in authors note at bottom)

* * *

"Kan, oh dear Kan. I wish I could've ran. But I didn't I stayed,listening to you ramble on, as the movie came on!" Cronus complained, nudging Kankri in the side with his elbow, staring at the screen as the lights of the theater dimmed. Kankri scoffed and turned to look at the screen as well, rolling his eyes. Cronus always made stupid poems when he spoke , which annoyed Kankri. But he was good to have around when a story for a class needed to be written. Fuck did he have a beautiful way with words. He was usually just a prick to people and hit on them in an inappropriate way. But something about Kankri made him want to seem like a gentleman. Like in a weird way where he just wanted to be polite so that Kankri wasn't offended by him.

They were about halfway through the movie and Kankri was starting to fall asleep, none of these jokes were making him laugh. His head was leaning onto his left shoulder, some of his fluffy black hair rubbing against Cronus' arm lightly. He stayed in place when Cronus' arm lightly brushed against his head, as Cronus fidgeted for something in his pocket. Cronus slid his phone out of his pocket, just enough to read the text message he had just gotten. "Fuck." He whispered out, sliding it back in his pocket and shoving his skittles into the other.

"Kan." Cronus whispered, shaking Kankri's shoulder lightly. Kankri shook his head and looked the other way, still partially asleep. This time the shake was more abrupt, and the voice louder. "Huh oh what?" Kankri said, stretching out his neck and being hushed by the person behind him. "We've gotta go." Cronus whispered in a serious tone, staring into Kankri's dark brown eyes. "Why?" Kankri whispered back, in the same tone Cronus had. "Eridan's in the hospital."

* * *

Cronus was calmer than Kankri as they followed the nurse to his brothers hospital room, yet more concerned as to how Eridan had been hospitalized. He had said this morning something about hanging out with his little friend Feferi, but Cronus was in too much of a hurry to listen correctly. The nurse stopped in front of them and opened a door, stepping out of the way smiling and letting them in. Kankri smiled back, going in the room, and Cronus winked, earning a frown. The door was lightly closed before them, and the room was crowded. There were two patients, one on either side of the room, and Cronus recognized the other. Sollux Captor, who look more damaged than Eridan. Solluxs brother and father were at his side, talking to him about things Cronus couldn't quite hear. In the middle of the room was a Feferi Piexes, who looked ready to pull her hair out, and next to her was Kankri's younger brother Karkat, comforting her. Then there was Eridan, being scolded by his father, and one of his step sisters laughing at his side, while the other wasn't even here.

"So Eridan, the fuck happened to you?" Cronus asked, staring at the large amount of bloody bandages wrapped around Eridans mid-section, which looked quite thick, like if there was many layers. "Well Cro, if you even care, I was in a gang fight." Eridan said rudely, noticing his brothers attention on his stomach. "Oh Eridan, you can fit in with the nerds when school starts, ya know that right? You don't have to resort to being a Mafia don or whatever the fuck it is you do." Cronus said, his eyes moving forward to meet Eridans which were a similar color to his, just a darker shade. "I'll have you know it WASN'T for attention Cro. Sol, Fef, Kar, and I were at earth park before these other kids started to beat us up." "I'm hurt that you'd lie." "I'm hurt that you'd think I was lying." "I'm hurt that you still try to make it about yourself." "I'm hurt that you guys won't shut up and let me get back to what I was saying." Drache Ampora said, turning back to Eridan who looked up at him.

Cronus turned back and saw Kankri at his brothers side, listening to what he was telling Feferi. Cronus decided to also go listen, so he stood at Kankri's side, throwing an arm over his shoulder. The talking stopped though, because Karkat was snapping at Feferi for staring at Drache, who had his arms crossed, still scolding his son. "I'm sorry!" She said, covering her face for a second, before moving her hands to her lap, a blush now across her face. "He's just so," Her tone hushed into a whisper, "Handsome." "Ew. Ew. Ew. You have the hots for Eridans dad, but not Eridan, or Cronus? Well i'm not judging, their dad isn't that much of a dick." "Hey!" Karkat turned his head to Cronus, who had a small look of hurt on his face. "Oh Hi Cronus, didn't fucking see you there." Karkat said, smiling innocently.

"So, is he lying?" Cronus asked, raising an eyebrow at Karkat who had turned his attention to Feferi, ready to speak again. His shoulders raised and he froze, his arms out a bit. Karkat turned his head over his shoulder, glaring at Cronus who still looked like a confused little kid.

"No."

'Great.' Cronus thought. 'I was hoping to get a good dream when I fell asleep tonight, but that's not going to happen.'

* * *

TSOS: So, I think I can take a liking to this story, a bigger one than I thought. The reason Kankri can 'see into the future' and Cronus 'has a way with words' is because of their titles of course! A Seer is someone who can tell the future, and a Bard (in some other mythologies other than my own) was a poet. I hope to give the other characters some attributes from their titles, but not too much.  
This story won't be updated for a couple days, because I'll be camping. But I can, however, promise a chapter on Monday for when I get back. I know this chapter probably wasn't as good as the first, but I sort of hurried. Hope you liked :D

Cronus' car is a 1953 Chevy Convertible. It's painted a violet-ish color like his troll blood color. And the tires have a ring on them of the same color, which seems to get lighter as it goes. Because of the color it is, it is obvious it was modified a lot to his liking. It has a smooth texture on the outside, and it has black leather seats on the inside, which is important to know. It's important to know so that everytime Cronus is driving, you can imagine what it looks like, because he only drives with the top down.


	3. The second dream

TSOS: So guys I am back, with a new chapter. Also during my camping trip I got an idea for something later on in the story, but first I must play out the 'six deadly dreams' of Cronus' childhood, and it just depends if I WANT to put the idea in the story. The dreams will be every other chapter, and this is another dream chapter so, enjoy!  
Also, a thanks to a guest reviewer for their review! (Did I mention I'm a total Review loving whore XD **hint hint **and it would be awesome if you guys left a review!)  
Trigger warning: Groping and a ship I don't ship (it's minor)

* * *

Here we see a 9-year-old Cronus, clothes covered in mud, staining the white bathroom tile beneath his feet. His spine slumped down, pulling his remaining and soaked sock off, and it made a 'snap' sound when it was finally off of his foot. He sulked his way over to the toilet seat, his wet and naked feet sliding over the tiles smooth surface easily. Cronus threw himself to sit on the edge of the toilet seat, sitting on the closed lid, smearing mud over its not all-but-white surface. His hands pulled at the edge of his button-up shirt, not caring to undo each button, because his skin was too irritated at the moment. He pulled weakly at the silky fabric, pulling it in two different directions, revealing his also soaked under shirt. The buttons all flew in different directions, their black shiny plastic hitting the now dirty tile with a click. He threw the now ruined shirt to the floor, next to his pile of other discarded muddy clothes. Now he slid his undershirt over his slim figure, and it lightly stuck to his face as it went over, damp and dirty. It matted his hair when he threw it over to the floor,leaving t shaggy and spiky, opposed to long and loose like he liked it. He stood from the toilet seat, pushing at his already-falling-off pants. He unbuttoned and unzipped them, freeing his drenched body a bit more. He slid them down his legs, and stepped out of them when they hit the floor. One foot pulled free, then another, completely untangling himself from the pants. This left him in his black boxers, which were also extremely soggy, and clinging to his creamy skin. "Go play with the servants son, it'll be fun! He's a proper boy, my flat-rump." Cronus mumbled to himself, pulling his last article of clothing off of his small figure, shivering at the cold air around him, making him colder than he had already been. Once he was completely naked, Cronus walked to the shower and threw the knob over, turning the water to hot, thick, and heavy streams. Cronus hadn't realized he left the bathroom door unlocked, neither did he notice the boy follow him into the bathroom, stalking around to hide.

And Cronus wouldn't know.

For a while.

Cronus stepped in the shower, letting the steam encase him. Letting the water rain over his body in all the right ways. He pulled his fingers through his hair, trying to comb out all the mud that was soaked into his thick black locks. He closed his eyes and let the water envelope him, and drown out his surroundings.

* * *

Cronus hated getting shampoo in his eyes, and the burning sensation it brought. He'd just rinsed his shampoo into his eyes accidentally, and they were stinging worse and worse with every moment, pulling at his eyes, as if wanting him to cry like a baby. He continued scrubbing the shampoo through his hair as it fell to the showers floor, a mix of white and brown, swirling into the drain. He moaned happily to the nice feelings his palms had left on his scalp, reaching for the conditioner when he froze. Was he being watched?

* * *

Cronus' hand reached out to continue grabbing the bottle, looking around the bathroom as well as he could through the blurry curtain. He pushed open the lid of the bottle, turning his attention to it. He pushed out some conditioner into his palm, before placing the bottle where it had belonged. He rubbed his hands together, making sure the conditioner would be on both of his hands evenly. He pushed his hands to his hairline, fingers rubbing under his black hair, before pushing down over his scalp lightly. Hi hands went to work quickly, scrubbing his head thoroughly under the running water, his eyes tightly shut and ignoring the feeling of being watched again. He kept is eyes shut as he breathed in all of the steam as the water rinsed the conditioner out of his hair, running down the back of his neck. He grinned to himself, feeling the water heat up his body after he had finished rinsing his hair from the conditioner. His hand reached to the knob, slowly shutting it off, and standing still when it was off. He stood there in silence, already formed drops of water running down his lanky figure, the steam thick around him. He stood quite a while until his attention was brought to his side, as a towel fell to the floor beside him. He pulled the curtain open quickly, gasping at what he saw.

The tile was spotless, shining its normal pearly white. His muddy clothes were gone, with no trace of them ever being there. On the previously dirty toilet seat, there was a clean set of clothes, and a towel that had just fallen. Cronus stepped a foot out of the shower, looking around as he felt like someone was watching him yet again, eyes probing over his bare figure. He bent over to pick the towel up, gripping at the soft fabric and admiring it. He draped the towel over his body as he stood, pulling it tightly around himself. He froze when there was a tap on his shoulder, scaring him nearly out of his skin. Cronus could almost hear his heart beating as his head turned, seeing nothing there. He gave a sigh and smiled, relieved that no one was there. He turned his head forward again, shrieking a girly scream as two hands pulled his wrists apart. As his wrists went apart, his ace and rest of his body flew into someone else's, lips crashing together. Cronus' eyes went extreme;y wide, as the others' eyes closed, twisting their head and deepening the kiss. Kurloz Makara. Not this little shit again. Cronus was taking a shower BECAUSE of Kurloz, who obviously learned how to clean, though it was his fathers job not his. Kurloz had pushed Cronus into the mud and ran away, Cronus losing his glasses to the pit of mud. Kurloz was now here. Holding Cronus' arms tightly in his hands, pushing an awkward kiss into his lips harshly. Cronus sat there for a minute, blushing at the attention on his lips. Cronus pushing his mouth away from Kurloz's, blushing a bright red that Kurloz snickered at, his grip tightening on one arm. The other hand, moved elsewhere on Cronus' half-naked body.

* * *

Cronus blushed as Kurloz moved his hand to underneath Cronus' towel, giving one of his ass cheeks a strong squeeze. Cronus pushed his palms into Kurloz's chest, which didn't work at pushing him away. (They were both the same age, but about 8 inches and 25 pounds off.) "Nope." Kurloz spoke, his voice lightly echoing through the room. Kurloz had one of the creepiest voices EVER, one that you could never forget. It was extremely light and hoarse at the same time, which was an AWFUL combination."Aw...pretty please?" Cronus asked, shoving harder this time, with still no avail. Cronus wanted to avoid and words with a w or v, because Kurloz always made fun of him for his accent. "The way an adverb appears won't make me consider it any more or less." Kurloz said again, his face leaning down and closer to Cronus', making him more uncomfortable. Cronus opened his mouth to speak, when a tongue was pushed into it, attacking his own tongue.

Cronus shook his head more and more, trying to pull away from the sloppy french kiss he was sharing with Kurloz. Cronus was starting to run out of breath, wincing and breathing as heavily as he could. Kurloz noticed this and grinned, and an evil grin at that. He pulled his tongue and face away from Cronus', a line of saliva connecting them, which Cronus swatted away almost immediately. Cronus was too busy mentally having a breakdown, to notice Kurloz pushing him to sit down on the toilet seat, hands moving to the hem of Cronus' towel. "What're you, OH NONONONO." Cronus said, pushing Kurloz away after he had pulled at Cronus' towel, throwing it to the floor across the room. Kurloz didn't budge though, he only quickly sent a glare towards Cronus' fear-filled eyes, and Kurloz's hands moved once again.

Kurloz's hands were rubbing over and up Cronus' thighs.

Cronus was scared to death to find out what would happen next. But, it wasn't like he already knew what.

* * *

Cronus sat up in his bed, face flushed, and chest heavily heaving inward and out. His eyes looked to where his clock was, seeing it was 2 A.M. "What the fuck?" Cronus said, rubbing the back of his hand across his cheek, and it was warm and wet. He'd been crying. In his sleep. He sighed and rubbed his face with his forearm, rubbing the drying tears off of his face. He pulled his blanket from the foot of his bed over himself, covering everything, including his face. He was freezing cold considering he only slept in his boxers, and his father was as cold blooded as a turtle and left the a.c on high all night. He buried his face in his pillow, his blush being hidden. He didn't get WHY he was blushing. He hated that Kurloz kid, ever since he made him lose his glasses.

They stayed in Germany when the Amporas moved, and weren't supposed to know where the Amporas had started their new life. It was very unlikely they would find them, unless one of the other servants informed them.

Then hell would rise if the Makaras moved to San Diego, especially since they were the reason the Amporas moved out of Germany.

But Cronus didn't want to think of that ever again. But that doesn't mean he wouldn't. And little did Cronus know, there'd be a new set of siblings at his rival highschool, which he would find out Monday (from a 'friend' of his), which was 2 days away.

Good luck, Riese.


	4. The bullet and the concussion

TSOS: So guys, this chapter was sort of short and rushed because I have A LOT- to do.  
Sorry if it doesn't exactly tickle your peach like the other ones, but the next chapter is a dream chapter which SHOULD make up for this one.  
Thank you for the follows and Favorites BUT would it be too much to ask for a review?  
How about, if you give me a review, you can have a one shot, by yours truley, of your choice.  
Or you can just y'know... Review anyways. ONTOTHESTORYMYDEARS

* * *

"Hey! Get off! You little shit!" Cronus joked, playfully pushing his dog off of him as he laughed, in rhythm with the dog's wagging tail. It was his pure-white pet he's had since he was five, and the dog was usually attacking him, more aggressively than playfully like it had been this time. Said dog was a Kuvasz, a Hungarian breed, which Cronus had gotten as a birthday present, and the least expensive of all at that. At the time Cronus had a huge obsession with the ocean, and he named the dog after his favorite book character EVER.

Seahorse Dad.

Seahorse Dad was from a book Cronus had to read a long time ago, which was about an adventurer who went by the name of DualScar, and his trusty companion. Seahorse Dad was an enormous white steed, that had glowing purple eyes, much like DualScar. Much like the Amporas. Seahorse Dad was one of those characters that was extremely caring and protective, while being a huge dick at the same time.

But that's enough about Seahorse Dad.

Back to Cronus and why he'd been attacked by Seahorse Dad.

Cronus groaned and got on his knees to pick up the food he had spilled, which was scattered over the floor in a bouquet of different shades of browns. "Well brat, quit growling! I wouldn't a dropped it if you weren't in my damn way! I wouldn't have tripped over your old ass, and had to pick this up! I could just make you eat it off the floor." Cronus complained, scooping the dry food off of the tile and into the silver bowl, staring at his expression in the steel bowl as he did. He froze at what he saw, focusing on his reflection, scared of what it held. Cronus quickly turned, to see who had been seen standing behind him in the reflection, or who he THOUGH he'd seen. All he saw was SD, who had started growling when he saw his beloved 'son' slacking off, no matter how worried he had been. Cronus shook his head and turned back to where the bowl had been and continued scooping, occasionally having to brush some of his surprisingly lengthy hair off of his forehead. (Cronus always had his hair slicked back so it was hard to tell that it was actually that long) He stood once all the food was scooped back into the bowl, and quickly stepped away, aware of the elderly dog rushing at him from behind.  
Cronus leaned back against the slick marble counter top, letting out a lazy sigh, his head falling back a bit as he did. It was Saturday morning, and he didn't want to go racing today.

He **_NEVER_** wanted to go racing, actually.

* * *

"_Start your engines."_

Cronus' hands gripped his dirt-bike's grip-covered handles viciously tight, ready to kick off this race, to leave his opponent in his dust.

_"On your mark."_

Cronus leaned forward, tasting his eagerness in the back of his throat, rising at an unsafe rate, ready to explode through his silver lightning bolt covered helmet.

_"Get set."_

He lifted his other foot off of the dusty dirt ground, ready to push the gas, and escape the thick wall of suspense between him and the other.

_"Go!"_

Cronus twisted his hand, and his silver bike moved forward quickly, like a shooting star across the midnight sky.

His competitor, Mituna Captor, bolted out beside him at an almost-as-quick pace, attempting to catch up to 'Lightning storm Ampora: Quicker than a bolt of lightning!'. Mituna leaned forward also, his scrawny figure flattening itself against the bike, ignoring the chants from behind him.

Mituna hated racing against Cronus as much as the next guy, and to say that, was to say that he hated it A LOT.  
Cronus was undefeated in dirt bike races, famous throughout the streets.

But don't worry, it wasn't Cronus that was famous.

It Lightning Storm Ampora, who no one suspected to be Cronus, considering there were so many other Amporas that were **better **than he was.

* * *

"LAP 2!"  
The announcer called excitedly, watching the mix of silver, violet, and white passing in front of him in a blur, skidding over the first jump that the race hard started at.

The track the two had been racing on was a large circle, filled with jumps, and other obstacles that Cronus flew over with ease. Mituna had a bit of trouble with the jumps, trying to get over them as quick as he possibly could; anything to surpass the lightning storm.

Mituna's hair stuck to his forehead underneath his yellow helmet, sweat filling his thick black locks that spiraled over his head. He wanted to reach for his forehead, but he COULDN'T. It wasn't safe on any level.

"2 more." He told himself, twisting the gas handle further, as if it would make him go faster. "2 more laps, then I'm done." Mituna smiled as the Ampora's bike came into view once more, which meant he was not that far ahead. Mituna leaned forward once more, the back of his bike coming off the floor a fraction of an inch, increasing his speed. "I'll catch you Ampora!" He yelled eagerly, sure that he would catch up to the shiny-clothe-clad opponent, or better yet surpass him.

But unfortunately after his bike raised that fraction of an inch, Mituna immediately hit the brakes, causing his bike to flip forwards, everything happening too quickly.

What was it that had caused Mituna to flip, exactly?

A gunshot.

Into Cronus Ampora's rear tire.

* * *

"Shit!" Cronus spat out, as he hit the brakes harshly, trying not to flip over with the impact a bullet made with his tire. He leaned back, Chin going slightly upward as he tried to pull himself to a stop, but his attempt failed.

He had to abandon the bike. It was the only way.

Cronus quickly crossed his arms over his chest for slight protection, before throwing his left leg over the bike, force throwing him into the dirt road aggressively. He allowed himself to roll over the hard, dusty ground, trying to keep his limbs as close to his body as possible. He panicked when his helmet popped off.

He wasn't sure what he was more scared of; His identity being figured out, or his head's safety.

He decided his heads safety for the time being.

His hands pulled up and over his head, fingers twining through his hair to span over his flesh as much as possible. His tumbling through the soon-to-be-mud (it had started sprinkling, which would turn into a rain quickly) came to a stop, and his breathing almost did the same. Before anything he tried to keep his breaths steady and even, trying not to harm his lungs, or scare him more than he already had been; the boy HAD been shot at only seconds ago. He listened to the world around him, shutting out the sound of his breathing, listening for any other gun fires or anything of the sort. He had heard screaming about 10 meters behind him, which were presumably directed toward Mituna who may have been injured. He also heard heavy stomps coming towards him, and a faint voice calling to him. "Riese!"

No response.

"Riese! Your head!"

Cronus had barely realized his head was in fact bleeding into the fingers that had been wound into his hair. He didn't know what caused this, but he figured he had either hit his head on a rock after his helmet came off, or his rings had cut his head. But, by the amount of blood that had been pouring out of his head, he suspected it more likely as a sharp rock.

It was definitely a sharp rock, considering Cronus Ampora passed out from blood loss to the head momentarily.

* * *

Cronus POV (for the end of this chapter only unless stated otherwise.):  
You know, it wasn't a good day like I fucking hoped. I hoped for an easy race, not whatever THAT was. My head's bandaged up and cut pretty bad, and like I thought, it was a damn rock. They even found fragments of the stone in my head, and they were pretty deep, which made em' a bitch to get out.

But I guess I shouldn't complain.

I didn't get a concussion like Mituna Captor did today.


	5. Dream three of six

TSOS: This was a quick update (Which wasn't really edited lel) because I have A FUCK TON to do today so. I know the last one was pretty...no but, the story shall go uphill unless something important happens. Next update SHOULD be more interesting, and have a bit more humor than the rest of the story has had. Please don't kill me.  
Trigger warning: Self harm e-e

* * *

A recently- turned- 10- year- old Cronus sat on the edge of his bed, his head drooping into his hands, and his elbows propped onto his knees as his legs lazily hung over the side of the bed. "Why can't I do anything right?" Cronus asked himself, in a quiet and sore tone that sort of stung his throat from the sobbing he had been doing earlier, his body shaking at the sting it made. His glare was down at the floor, peering through his fingers as they became soaked in his warm fresh tears, their violet color blurring in the thick wetness. He watched as the moon light peering through his cracked-open black curtains lightly illuminated his carpet, as the beige turned darker in some spots when his tears hit and soaked into them.

His head jerked up, eyes meeting a hazy reflection in the large mirror on his bedroom wall opposite of him, staring down someone unfamiliar. Cronus' body started shaking and twitching in a different way than before. This time his body was quivering because he was chuckling, not because he was sobbing loudly, and not because he was crying. Cronus leaned back, pressing his hands straight behind him, leaning on them and smirking at the boy in the mirror. His face grew a smile, an amused one to be precise, and he started slightly swaying from side to side, watching the boy mimic his movements.

"Hey!" He called to the boy, and his swaying stopped. Cronus seemed amused as the boy called an equally cheery 'Hey' simultaneous to him. Cronus leaned forward this time, crossing his arms as he now glared and pouted at the boy, who did the literal exact same thing he did.

Cronus had decided to creep over to the mirror, slowly walking towards it as the boy came closer to the smooth glass as well. Cronus pushed his finger to it's flat and glossy surface, the pad of his finger pressing tightly against it as he twisted his finger, staring into the doppelganger's eyes. He suddenly stopped; something caught his eyes. And what was that? The eyes of the other. His arm slowly dropped, gliding lightly across the mirror before hitting the top of the table that was underneath the mirror. He squinted as he brought his nose closer to the glass, trying to look closely at the figure in it as it became just as close to him as he did to it.

Cronus smiled when he realized what people usually told him; he really did look different with out his glasses.

But then he realized why he didn't have them.

He realized why his eyes were puffy and swollen from crying.

Everybody hated him. HE hated him. These thoughts; they had over come him. They over came his actions.

...Just like his fist had over come the mirror, causing it to shatter in front of him. A clash of silver sprawling onto his desk and a bit on his arm, causing him to flinch back, before any of the glass could cut him.

His breathing had picked up drastically, and his breathing was choppy and thick, not a very pleasant way to sound. He felt his chest pushing into his hand that he had drawn close to his body after the blow.

* * *

"Look at yourself." Cronus told himself, glaring at the small fraction of the mirror that hadn't completely broken off. His fingers dances over the broken shards that lay over the desk's top. He glared at the boy whose eyes glared into his with the same deep violet color his had, before he hissed and pulled his hand to his mouth, sucking up some newly out spilling blood droplets. He glared down at the shard of glass that pricked his finger a he suck on the warm and thick crimson liquid, images flashing through his brain.

Gills.

He'd always wanted gills, and here was a bright opportunity. _Do it Cronus! What could go wrong? _

No.

_Come on! Just three. Or six. Three on each side?_

**No.**

_Here's a deal. Do it, and I won't tell anyone.  
_

**FINE. Just leave me alone.**

Cronus swallowed a large lump that was building in his throat. Glared down at the piece of glass that had a streak of crimson from when a droplet of blood had run down it, spreading into an almost transparent layer of color. His hand shakily moved its way down to grip the glass, wincing when he had it gripped, expecting it to cut his hand, though it hadn't. He brought the shard closer to his face, glaring at his reflection in the small, pointed piece.

Now there was one decision to make. Where would he give him self gil-

_Your neck, Cronus. Three on each side. _

**_Okay._**

Cronus smirked down at the shard, pulling it closer to the side of his neck. He sucked in a deep breath before he pushed the piece of glass' point into his neck, trying not to hiss in pain as his creamy skin became defiled. He pushed it in deeper as his teeth clenched, a few more tears filling his eyes as his heart strings were being cut. No one loved him; not even he did.

Once the shard was about a centimeter deep into his neck, (Which it may have been less than that, considering Cronus was over exaggerating due to the pain he was in) He began to pull forward, towards the front of his neck. His hissed when his hand was finally away from his neck, along with the weapon. He pulled the shard away, holding it a few inches away from his throat. He glared down at the reflection, horrified in what he saw. There was an open gash in his throat, blood spilling down it at a fast rate. He started hyperventilating as he threw the shard down at the desk's top, pulling his hand to put pressure over his wound, closing his eyes.

Tears escaped his eyes and warm blood trickled between his fingers, he walked over to his bed, but threw himself on the floor. He cured up into a ball on the floor. He needed to say something.

No.

He needed to SCREAM something.

* * *

"Papa!" Cronus yelled for the fifth time, cutting into a sob after wards. His forehead pressed into his knees, two different warm liquids running down to stain his slacks which he had forgotten to change out of when it was time for bed. As his blood and tears mixed to stain the fabric, Cronus debated on completely giving up, before his savior busted through his door. He didn't bother looking up when he heard his middle name called.

"Riese."

Cronus shook his head and the grip on the side of his neck, letting out a louder sob, his breath shaking almost as much as he had been.

"Riese! What happened to your neck?" Cronus shook his head once again, even when he felt his father sit beside him, his hand pulling Cronus' hand away from his neck, gasping at the sight.

"What...did you...do!?" Drache asked, rubbing the thumb of his free hand over the fresh wound, eliciting a whimper from his son. "I wanted to be someone else, Papa. Someone that somebody could love." Cronus cried out, shutting his eyes once again as his dad gave the back of Cronus' bloody hand a small kiss. "Riese... Someone does love you."

"Oh yeah!? WHO WOULD THAT BE?" Cronus boasted, turning to face his father, and pulling his hand away and crossing his arms.

"I do."

* * *

Cronus woke up when someone shook his arm. "Cro." Cronus sat up beside his brother, who sat on the side of his bed, gripping his arm.

"Damn you DID get fucked up." Eridan joked, pulling his grip off of Cronus' arm, who glared at him. Cronus felt over the thick bandaged that now wrapped his forehead, from the damage done earlier that day. "Yea, whatever. Now what did you want, you little bitch muffin?" Cronus remarked, smirking a bit as Eridan glared, their roles switching.

"Mom called you for dinner, and you really should eat. Even though I do wish you'd just waste away and die." Eridan joked,quickly springing up from the bed, avoiding the punch Cronus threw at him.

"Yea fine. Tell mom I'll be out in a minute."


	6. Dinner with the bro

TSOS: SORRY THIS TOOK A WHILE. I'LL TRY TO UPDATE QUICKER NEXT TIME, BUT I DO A LOT OF WEIRD SHIT AND GO TO RANDOM PLACES AT RANDOM TIMES SO PLEASE FORGIVE ME!  
Thank you to Fabylou55 and AruLawlieth for their awesome reviews on the last chapter, they made me really happy ;-;.

* * *

Cronus' P.O.V:

My younger brother really was a prick at times. Okay scratch that. My younger brother was a prick most of the time, especially to me. Don't ask why, it's just always been that way. And let me tell you something. If incest, homosexuality, and underage sex were legal, I'd ave fucked Eridan a long time ago.

I know what you're thinking, but hey. The kid's adorable.

In a douche bag hipster way. He's also desperate as hell, and would probably let me fuck him. (Despite his boyfriend, Sollux Captor.) Oh. I have a story to be telling. Right. Back to that then, I suppose.

My mom was calling me down to the kitchen, something about burritos or some god awful food. I didn't want a burrito, so I'll see what we have that I can put in it to make it taste different. Or I could stop my bitching, but that won't happen.

I groaned and rolled off of my bed before landing on the carpet of the floor, which as cool and chilling on my head. I was pretty lazy, and injured, so I decided I'd crawl to the stairs.

I worked my was over to the opened door, where I leaned on the door frame, pulling one of my hands to the bandages wrapped around my head. They were pretty damp, which was bad, because they were quite a few layers thick around my head. Oh well. I can just change them when some blood is actually soaking through them. When it would actually affect me in a way. I laid my hand back down on the carpet and leaned away from the door frame, resuming crawling to the stairs like I had been. I got to the top step and peered down to the first floor of the house, making sure no one was watching. If my dad was watching, he'd yell 'Riese you little brat, you didn't injure your legs!' Then he'd probably take my phone away or whatever. My dad never really tried too hard to punish me.

I sighed in relief when I saw no one watching, they were probably all in the kitchen. "Cronus!" My mother called, her voice sounding a bit agitated like normal. (My mom's name is Giest Klaue which means like, Mind something in German. I don't even fucking know, my grandparents were pretty insane. I knew German, but it was such a weird name for a person.) I nearly fell down the next step when she yelled my name again, so I grabbed the rail of the stairs to pull myself to my feet. "Yes ma?" I said, looking over the railing and into the kitchen, where she was standing with her arms crossed, and oh did she look pissed. "Come here!" She yelled, turning back to the kitchen and walking further in, to where I couldn't see here.

Damn dude, what was up her ass?

* * *

"Why do YOU have to stay home?" Eridan whined, pushing his plate slightly away from himself and glaring at me. It wasn't my fault I had to stay home, it was my sisters' play or some shit, so my parents went and left me in charge of Eridan. Fuck, I wish he would stop complaining. I sat down in the chair across the table from him, setting my plate down. He immediately scowled at the plate and looked up at me, looking like he wanted to puke. "CRO WHAT THE FUCK IS IN THAT?" He asked, pointing at my plate. I groaned and rolled my eyes at him, he got on my nerves a lot, and boy did he ask a lot of questions. "Well which question did you want me to answer first, princess?" I asked, folding my arms over my chest and returned the look he was giving me, because it was a really fucking ugly face.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS IN THAT?" He repeated, waving his finger at my plate. Right. I put weird shit in it, I totally forgot for a minute. I had a weird quesodilla thing going on. Sort of like a tostada on my plate. "Well. It's a been and cheese thing, and I have black olives, sour cream, and cut up pickle in here." I said, listing off the stuff I remembered putting in there. I had a weird taste in food, but that was okay. I looked down at the four pieces on my plate, then back at that ugly face. "You disgust me." Eridan hissed, looking back down at his now un folding burrito thing. "You intrigue me." I said un seriously, picking up one of the fourths and stuffing the corner in my mouth. Eridan frowned and looked down at his own food, attempting to re-fold his tortilla.

I tried to finish my food, but I couldn't. Not with the way that idiot was staring at me. I ripped the food out from between my teeth, and threw it down on my plate. "Eridan quit being a bitch." I stated, staring at him with narrowed eyes. He frowned at me and grabbed his plate before standing up to leave. "I'm telling mom when she gets home." He scowled, and turned to leave once again before pausing. "I hate you Cronus." He said, continuing to leave to the kitchen, probably to throw his damn plate away.

I shook my head and went back to eating my mess. "Suck my dick and call me Lucy." I called. I wouldn't have said anything less offensive. Not to Eridan. Not to anyone. Ever.

* * *

That incident with Eridan was just another pain in my ass, and even though I usually didn't care, something about it wouldn't leave me alone. I was trying to fall asleep, I really was, but I couldn't.

Something in the back of my head hurt, and I wasn't sure what. I knew it wasn't my contacts, because I hadn't worn them all day. Yea sure it was unsafe to be driving a motorcycle, dirt bike, thing with blurry vision, but hey. Neither was bringing a gun and shooting my tires!

I lazily walked over to the bathroom and kicked the door open, before I turned the lights on. I hissed immediately though, that shit was brighter than I remember. WAIT. There's what I was looking for.

I walked over to the cabinet by the mirror and grabbed the Nyquil shit, because_ I needed it. _I turned back to the mirror when I opened the bottle, and shook a few into my hands. I was used to taking pills dry, I got sick a lot. But after I closed the bottle and looked into the mirror, I stopped.

The scar. The one on my neck. I remembered that day, and I remembered crying because I always got teased for that mark on my neck.

I shook my head and walked into my room, turning off the lights and swallowing each pill one at a time.

Apparently they worked, because I passed out after a few minutes. I just wish I didn't have the next dream. But it wasn't a good time; the short time I'd been awake. Fucking Eridan and his bitchiness, he really got on my nerve sometimes. I just hoped I didn't wake up with a boner or some shit, because believe me, the next dream was a guilty pleasure.

* * *

TSOS: So you guys know that dinner incident? Yea I literally based that off of me and my little brother at dinner the other day. Yes, I say 'Suck my dick and call me Lucy' A lot. Even though I'm a girl. Anyways, how did you like this chapter? Should I have more in Cronus' Point of view? Or should it stay third person?

Thanks for reading!


	7. Böse and the no-longer daddy's boy

TSOS: So, guys. School starts the 14th so I have about a week before updates become even SLOWER (But the chapters will be longer. Most likely. The only chapter that will be FOR SURE short is the fifth dream). I'll try to write as much as possible when school starts, so have faith in me ;-;. I'm already pissed off they took one of my electives away, and gave me some other shitty one. Maybe I'll have time to write down chapters during my Social Studies class, because that's an easy class to pay attention.  
Thanks to Fabulou55 for their review on the last chapter!  
This will be in third person, but next chapter SHOULD be Cronus' P.O.V.  
You don't really have to read this chapter, but if you don't I would advise reading the note at the bottom so you know what happened.

Note: I do not live in Germany, and my Mother who lived in Germany doesn't know how the education system there worked, because she lived on the military base. I tried not to specify the details, (because that would be extremely ignorant of me) so that I wouldn't mess anything up. So if you KNOW how the education there works, it'd be really awesome if you told me c: And if anyone who's IN Germany or has lived in Germany (Or even if you just really like Germany) reads this, my little knowledge on this subject or wrongly used terms is not meant to offend. I apologize ahead of time.

TW: Molestation, cross-dressing.

* * *

"Come out, Ampora." Böse called, tapping the back of his foot against the bottom of the counter he was sitting on. It was the third day of the week, which meant all of the kids in Cronus' class (Ages 12-13) had to spend the school day with their chaperon (ages 15-16). Cronus had always hated his teacher for making them do this program with their class, and furthermore for pairing him up with Böse.

Apparently Böse used to have a different name, but his parents changed it, to fit his personality. Cronus wondered why anyone's parents would do that to their child, but Cronus was a bit more focused on something else at the moment. Like what he was wearing, and how Böse expected him to be okay with it. "These are girl's clothes!" Cronus yelled from the bathroom stall, his arm crossed over his chest.

He'd been wearing (on Böse's commands,) A black dress that was very tight on most of his body, and the bottom of the dressed barely reached 1/3 of the way down his thigh. And don't get anyone started on those awful panties he was wearing, that clung to his skin in a very uncomfortable way, wedging between his thighs more and more with each second. "Ampora, come out, or I'll get you out myself!" Böse growled, tapping his foot louder, and his hands clenching the counter's top tighter. Cronus winced at the threat, and slowly came close to the stall's door, not wanting to open it. Though he knew he'd have to.

His small fingers started to slide the latch, the cool metal brushing over his skin as it went. The sliding was suspenseful, and when the latch finally clicked, everything was silent. Cronus held the handle in his hand, but he didn't really want to push the door, ever. "Hmmm?" Böse hummed, in a quite curious tone. Cronus groaned and pushed the door open before crossing his arms and stubbornly after, blushing at the attention he was given. "Come here." "No." "Come. here!" Cronus flinched at the tone and slowly started walking forward, rolling his eyes at the way Böse held his arms open as if Cronus was going to jump into them, which he obviously wouldn't. "Look at how cute you are." Böse said, grinning at Cronus who blushed and turned away, avoiding the laugh sent his way.

* * *

"Let me go!" Cronus screeched, wiggling his hips against Böse's, wincing as nails dug into his inner thighs. Böse had Cronus in his lap, and his hands were under Cronus' thighs, pulling them apart. "If you listen to me, it'll hurt less!" Böse said, pushing his chin down on top of Cronus' head in an attempt to hold him still, not noticing the small beads of blood forming where his fingers had been piercing Cronus' legs. "Make what less painful!?" Cronus questioned, his breathing uneasy from the pain going through his lower body. "This." Böse said in a calm but evil way, and Cronus hadn't expected what happened next, which surprised him and caused him to scream.

One of Böse's hands quickly made its way into the tight panties Cronus was wearing, brushed past his young member, and pinched one of his ass cheeks. Cronus kicked his feet in protest but in return received a chin slam into the top of his head causing him to whimper. Cronus closed his eyes and let the world around him do its thing, while he listened to his heart beat.

**_Thump.  
_**

_**Thump.**_

_**Th-** _"Ah!" Cronus yelled, being slammed onto the counter top, realizing what had happened in the last minute or so. Böse had ripped Cronus' panties to his knees, and slammed him around, before shoving his fingers into Cronus' mouth when it opened to let out a yell. "Suck." Böse said, showing about as much emotion as he usually did; None. Cronus pulled his teeth apart, trying to yell over the fingers pushing further into his mouth, and he choked. Böse noticed this and pulled his hands out of Cronus' mouth a little, giving him more room. Cronus sort of grunted and wrapped his tongue around a finger, closing his eyes.

He should enjoy it, right?

* * *

Cronus groaned as the fingers left his mouth, laying his chin on the table and closing his eyes once again. He was pretty sure his tongue was bleeding, because he 'licked the finger wrong' so Böse scratched him.

Moments later Cronus' eyes shot open and his hands gripped the counters top, his knees slamming into the wood of one of its sides. He bit down hard on his own bottom lip, shutting his eyes tighter. He whimpered and squirmed when he felt two fingers shove into him, causing him to yelp as they pushed in as far as they'd go. "B-b-b-" "Bitch." Cronus was cut off by Böse and he yelled as a slap came to his lower back. "OW! H-HEY!" Cronus said, kicking his feet as much as he could in protest.

"So you don't like this, Ampora?" Böse asked, pulling the fingers out and waving them in a fanning motion, as if to dry them off. "No." Cronus admitted, laying his chin down on the counter and sighing. "Wanna see something I bet you'll like?" Böse asked in a tone that made Cronus seem unsure, but before he could protest he heard some hit the floor.

**_Why was Böse on his knees?_  
**

Cronus' question was quickly answered by a scream of his own, and a few slams of his arms onto the counter's top. His head turned either way, resisting the sound building in his throat. He wouldn't moan. No. He COULDN'T moan. That would show Böse that he'd won, and Cronus didn't like to lose, so it didn't seem that would happen. Cronus squirmed before pausing- why would anyone put their tongue in there?

Cronus tried to look back as much as he could, but he was in such an odd position he couldn't really see anything. A shiver went up his spine as Böse grabbed him in different places, applying different amounts of pressure to each tender spot. But the spot he was most tender on was Cronu-

"STOP." Cronus yelled, sitting up in his bed. His chest was pulling in and out at a quick pace, and the feeling was all too familiar.

That memory was all too familiar.

Cronus shook his head and threw his blanket to the floor, not wanting to be warmer than he had already been. He shimmied out of his shirt and threw that to the floor, too, before rubbing his hands through his hair. He winced when his palm rubbed over one of his bandages, but it wasn't the worst feeling in the world.

Cronus just sat and curled up in a ball on himself, resting his forehead on his knees, his chin painfully pressed into his chest.  
Who was he kidding, everything was painful. He started to realize if he was younger his father would have rushed to his side to calm him, and hold him close.

But if his father did nothing when the real thing happened, why would he do something now?

* * *

TSOS: So if you didn't read the chapter, (Which I'm okay with) pretty much what happened was Cronus' somewhat-enemy made his dress up in a short dress and panties and he just sort of.

Touched him.

In places no one should ever be touched at a young age. EVER.

See ya next chapter, love you guys c:


End file.
